Story of our life
by sailorroxy
Summary: Hikaru reflects on his life with Haruhi on there daughter's wedding day HikaxHaru OccxOcc EclairxKyoya inplied RengexTamaki implied


This is the second instalment of my song-fic one-shots series

This is the second instalment of my song-fic one-shots series. This time I bring you an Ouran High School Host Club.

The Song I chose was 'Holes In The Floor Of Heaven' by Steve Wariner. The pairing this time is one of the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi. I have a small confession. I wrote this story before I wrote 'Please Look At Me'. There were just some minor difficulties that postponed me from posting it sooner instead of when I actually wrote it in September or October instead of May. So I hope you enjoy my story Thank you.

Disclaimer: Under no circumstances do I own Ouran High School Host Club. That belongs to Hatori Bisco sensei. Nor do I claim to own the song 'Holes In The Floor Of Heaven'; that belongs to Steve Wariner. So I ask you humbly do not sue me you will get nothing I only have 2.59! This is my story; Story Of Our Life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think I can do this. Not with out her.

My beautiful wife, you remember her? It's been so long but I know I just CAN'T go on without her. What will I do?

So why must I?"

"Maybe if you talk about her it will help you get through this day without her?"

"She should be here to do this with me. Of all the important dates she has missed, this is the one she shouldn't have missed.

I don't think I have ever needed her more, I don't think _she_ has ever needed her more! But I suppose you are right I should talk about her. You who has been my closest friend all these years…will you listen to my story? My life before her, my life with her, my life …after her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back flash**_

"_One day shy of eight years old my grandma passed away"_

I really loved my Grandmother; my father's mother was a wonderful woman. Growing up she always had a story about her days as a young woman; the days when she had no problem breaking laws and doing other things not appropriate for a young lady of her standing. But when she met my Grandfather and they fell in love she put it all behind her and became the Matron she was 'supposed to have been' all along.

She would then tell stories of when my father was a boy and how he was growing up. She would give me candy and tell me she loved me best. Then my Grandfather would walk through the door with my brother.

That's what I remember most; what happened when Grandfather would walk through the door. She would stand and walk to his side and ask him of his day then she would kiss his cheek.

The look in their eyes told me they were still as much in love as the day they first fell in love.

I loved those times with her, but those days would not last. She died the day before I turned eight years old.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I was a broken hearted little boy Blowing out that birthday cake."_

On my birthday I couldn't help but feel that no one was saying what he or she really wanted to.

My father and mother looked as if they truly believed that if they could pretend like nothing was wrong then nothing would be wrong. My grandfather on the other hand did not show up to my birthday.

He was at home.

That was not the only thing he missed. He started missing work and other activities. He died two months after my grandmother. No one understood how a man of power and wealth could lose the will to live so easily.

The autopsy said he died of heart failure but his family and other people close to him knew the truth. He had died the day we put my grandmother in the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_And how I cried when the sky let go with a cold and lonesome rain"_

I was eight years old and we had just put my grandfather in the ground. I wanted nothing more than to run into my mother's arms and cry like the child my brother and me no longer believed us to be.

I wanted to cry for my grandfather who lost the will to live when my grandmother died. I cried when the thunder and lightning struck the sky. Now that I think about it maybe _she_ was crying too?

I cried for my brother his hero was gone and would never be in reach again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Mama smiled said "Don't be sad child Grandma's watching you today."_

I looked at my mother with a puzzled look on my face. Could she not see that it went so much deeper than that? No I suppose not otherwise she would not have said it. Childishly I asked how could she possibly know that?

What she would tell me would follow me for the rest of my life. They _still_ haunt me to this day.

"_Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven and her tears are pouring down.  
That's how you know she's watchin Wishing she could be here now.  
And sometimes if you're lonely Just remember she can see  
There's holes in the floor of heaven and She's watchin over you and me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Seasons come and seasons go Nothin stays the same."_

In the seven years that followed my brother and me drew ourselves into a world where it was only us.

We liked that world. It was only us, nobody could hurt us if they weren't part of that world. We should have seen it coming when Milord offered us a role in the host club as the 'Little Devil type' that our world would not be able to continued to be a reality much longer.

Our world started to crumble when _she_ came into our lives. She broke one vase and she was ours. _Her_ name was Haruhi Fujioka and she was the most blunt, immaterialist, beautiful girl I had ever met. Not only that but she was the only one who could tell my brother and me apart.

The only one who could truly see us as separate people.

Then by some twist of fate the Host Club spent summer vacation in the same place.

That's not all…by an even greater twist of fate we went on a date. Everything was going great until we ran into him. She looked so happy talking to him and I got so jealous I couldn't even think. So I ran away and it started to rain.

Then Milord told me she had Astrapophobia. So I did the only thing I could do, I went and looked for her. I found her in a small church crying and shaking in fear. It was in that moment I knew I never wanted to see her like that again and that I was hopelessly in love with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I grew up, fell in love met a girl who took my name"_

After what happened at the Church we started to hang around each other more and more and after a while we started to go out. I remember the first time I told her I loved her. She just looked at me and said "I love you to Hikaru." I don't think at that point in my life I had ever been happier.

For the next three years it was pure bliss craziness and laughs that only the Host Club can provide you with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Year by year we made a life __in this sleepy little town__."_

Then two months after our high school graduation the Host Club and their girlfriends and Nekozawa went on vacation in Fiji .You remember that trip don't you? Everyone spent the whole time trying to keep Nekozawa's three-year-old little brother Toshiro from running all over the place. Then pulling people's tablecloths from under their plate of food and sending it all over them.

Something else I remember was you and Milord were really cozy despite the fact you kept calling him 'Faker' and sending him into his corner of woe.

Then later that week I flew her to _our _Church and asked her to marry me. And you know what she said? She said yes.

We got married six months later and a several months after that we welcomed a set of twins of our own. A boy named Akira and a beautiful little girl named Nariko.

We made you and Milord their godparents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I thought we'd grow old together Lord I sure do miss her now"_

Nine years was all I had with her. Three of that as boyfriend and girlfriend and only six of that married.

Damn him, damn him to hell that drunken bastard who crashed into her. Why did he have to walk away without a scratch and my wife came out it in a body bag?

When I got the news I was filled with the feeling of the loss of my wife and the feeling that now I had to protect my children. Then I went to the desk she used when she was _alive_ and a damn good lawyer. I pulled out a card the kids made Haruhi for Mother's Day the year before. I smirked at the memory of the twins making a total mess of the dining room. It took the maids _**months**_ to get all the glue and noodles from places I will never know glue or noodles could get. We would laugh every time we saw a noodle.

But now my wife was dead and everything about her was a memory. I decided to call the former Host Club members and, for some reason I also called Nekozawa to tell them the news.

Milord, Hunny and you wept. But Kaoru; Kyoya and Mori just sat there as if they didn't know what to do. Éclair tried to offer words of comfort and asked if there was anything she could do but I told her the fact that she even tried to console me was help enough and that she should be with her fiance Kyoya.

Nekoazwa offered to proform a seonce. I discussed with them as to what I should do now. We talked until Toshiro, Nariko and Akira walked through the door.

I told Akira and Nariko what had happened to their mother. Akira acted as if it did not affect him what so ever; as if I had told him a complete stanger had died. Nariko ran to her room crying. Toshiro looked at us confused and ran afer Nariko, calling her name in hopes to confort her.

I will never forget the funeral it was dark and looked like it might rain and the priest was going on and on about her. Dumbass. As if he knew her at all.

When the funeral ended and everyone had left I finally looked at her head stone. It was a commoner head stone with flowers and angels carved into the marble and an angel resting at the top.

You know, I could refuse to look at that grave for the rest of my life and I will _**never**_ forget the words written on it:

_If we are the darkness_

_Then you were the light that destroyed it._

_May you rest in peace._

_Haruhi Fujioka Hitachiin_

_Beloved wife of Hikaru Hitachiin_

_Beloved Mother of Akira and Nariko Hitachiin_

_1990-2015_

_You will be missed but you will never be forgotten._

Suddenly it started to rain and I remember the words my mother spoke so many years ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_But there's holes in the floor of heaven And her tears are pouring down That's how I know she's watchin Wishin she could be here now And sometimes when I'm lonely I remember she can see There's holes in the floor of heaven And she's watchin over you and me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**End backflash**_

"_Well my little girl's twenty-three I walk her down the aisle"_

It'd hard to believe in a matter of minutes Nariko will be marrying Toshiro 'the normal' Nekozawa and it's even harder to believe she wanted to get married in her mother's church. The one her parents had been married in.

She didn't want a large wedding, didn't even want to tell my business associates that she was getting married to Toshiro Nekozawa. She said she only wanted friends and family, something about not wanting fake rich bastards to come and act like they're not there to make up ignorant gossip. Yep, she is her mother's daughter.

Nariko's personality is so much like Haruhi's. Looks like her too. Same brown hair and eyes same blunt personality but unlike Haruhi there was no way she could be confused for a boy. She wears her hair long and stands at five foot five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_It's a shame her mom can't be here now to see her lovely smile"_

Haruhi should be here to see her only daughter getting married. I know it would make her happy don't you agree Renge?

Thank God you and Éclair were there, you both were the mother figures she needed in her life. You guys always made time for her and Akira even though you and Milord had six children of your own and Éclair and Kyoya had three of their own. You guys don't know how much I admire that Renge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Renge's point of view**_

I look at the man sitting beside me what could I say?

We have been close friends for many years but never had he told me so much about the inner workings of his mind. And never had he made himself so vulnerable. Not since the news of Haruhi's death eighteen years before. So I gently wrap my arms around him and pray that he never feels so helpless again and I feel reassured when he hugs me in return.

When the door opens and Éclair comes in with Nari-Chan I can't believe how much of a woman she has become. Her hair is gracefully piled on top of her head with a pair of Ivory chopsticks holding it in place with a simple elegant white wedding dress. She smiles at us and we know it's time for the little girl to become a wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hikaru's point of view**_

The Ceremony was beautiful; the reception was beautiful; my daughter was beautiful. She was so happy when she called Toshiro her husband and even happier when he called her his wife.

Then when it was time for everyone to stand outside

"_They throw the rice, I catch her eye As the rain starts comin' down She takes my hand says_

_"Daddy don't be sad, Cause I know Mama's watching now"  
And there's holes in the floor of heaven And her tears are pourin down. That's how you know she watching Wishin she could be here now. And sometimes when I'm lonely  
I remember she can see Yes there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And she's watchin over you and me."_

After she said that I realized she must have heard what I had been saying to Renge!

I look to my left at my son Akira, he has become quite handsome. At five foot eleven he stands one inch taller than me. He didn't even bother to wear a tuxedo to his sisters wedding. That's what he got from Haruhi, the belief that dressing up is pointless. Instead he chose to wear loose jeans a baggy hoodie promoting a band I have never heard of before. His red hair in messy spikes under his headphones blasting said unheard of band's is expected of Akira.

I don't know why but I felt something on my right and I saw her. Haruhi looked as beautiful as the day I fell in love with her. She was wearing a white sundress with a blood red ribbon tied around her waist with a matching ribbon tying her hair in a ponytail. She smiled at me shyly and said "She really is Beautiful isn't she? I am so proud of you Hikaru-kun you did a good job raising our children. Oh! And thank Toshiro-Chan for me."

Then she was gone and my son looked at me and said "I didn't know mom liked to wear dresses." I just laughed. That was till I looked at the limousine pulling away and I see Toshiro smirking at me and gave me a look that said 'your welcome' and I knew what that little fucker had done!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**With Toshiro and Nariko**_

Toshiro looked at the look on his new Father-In-Laws face and knew that Hikaru Ojii-San had figured out what he had done. He smirked he knew there was nothing Hikaru could do to him now.He was on his honeymoon with his _wife_ Nariko he Chuckled they would have a _fun _six week honeymoon. Nariko looked at her Husband and wondered what the HELL he was smirking and Chuckling about. So she Closed the sound proof window between them and the driver and spoke.

" Shiro-Chan May I be so inclined as to as what has caused you to suddenly start smirking and Chuckling? You look like a baboon –Chuckle- a very funny looking baboon"

Toshiro Looked at His wife and thought I look like a baboon? I thought I was quite Bishouen or at least people tell me any way. Then he had an idea and pushed Nariko down on the seat and climed on top.

"A baboon Riko-Chan frankly I am hurt how could you think such a thing? I think that this Calls for punishment. No Kisses for you _hahaha_ now what? All I did was work a little Nekozawa magic and summoned your mother's spirit to visit your father at the see off that's all."

"YOU WHAT? SHIRO-CHAN WHAT! How ….how could you do that I thought that you said you wouldn't do that kind of thing."

"I did it because I was in the ajoining room before the wedding and I heard his story and how he said that your Okaa-San should be there so I summoned her for him.That's all I can really say."

Nariko smiled he really did hve people's best interest at heart thts why she fell in love with him whe she was in middle school.And to reward him she leaned up and kissed him and he had not yet stoped stadling her.Then she quitelt wipered in his ear 'how about we speed up that honeymoon.'

_**THE END…………..or is it? . **_


End file.
